Pokémon XY Kisai's Journey
by Poke-Idol
Summary: After coming to the Kalos region, Kisai starts going on her journey. She won't be going alone since she had made some friends along the way. When Team Flare comes and threats to destroy the piece it's up to Kisai to stop them. Will she be able to do it or will her easygoing attitude be her downfall? [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**World: Game (some anime elements)**

**Battle Style: Anime**

**Gym Layout: Game**

A small Fletchling was flying throughout its owner's house. The person who own the flying type laughed at how it was acting. She thought it was probably because that her daughter was going to become a trainer today.

"Fletchling will you be a dear and wake up Kasai for me please?" she asked.

"Fletchling!"

The bird Pokémon flew around the room for a minute before he went up the stairs. He flew into the child's room. Fletchling beck started to glow as it use Peck on the poor child.

"Oww!" Kisai yelled.

She jumped out of bed fully awake. Her eyes darted around the room till she found Fletching. She glared at the flying type. Fletchling decided that she wasn't wake enough. Fletchling pulled his wings back and attacked the girl with a Gust attack.

"Not this time!" Kisai yelled.

She did a safety roll out of the way and chucked her Pikachu styled Nintendo DS at the Pokémon. Fletchling managed to dodge Kisai's attempt to hurt him. When Fletchling dodge the attack that gave Kisai enough time to run down the stairs.

"I am not gonna miss that stupid bird," Kisai told her mom.

Her mother, Grace, sighed at her daughter's claim. Those two never got along. She thought that they would at least got along if it was Kisai 's first day as a trainer.

"Get dress," Grace said.

Kisai looked down at herself. She was still wearing her pajamas. Sighing, she walked all the way back upstairs. She had to duck when going into her room as Fletchling tried to use Quick Attack on her. It took her all of ten minutes to get dressed, pack her bag, and walk down stairs.

"You ready to go?" Grace asked.

"Yep!"

"Stay safe," Grace said giving Kisai a hug.

"No problem," Kisai replied. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Once Kisai left the house she was greeted by two other kids. One was female that had dark skin like her and wore a pink top and shorts. The other one was male and had a blue outfit on. Kisai waved to them both even though she had no idea who they were.

"Hello there," Kisai greeted.

"You must be Kisai?" the boy questioned. "The one from Kanto?"

"Yep, just moved over here with my mom a couple of days ago."

"Nice to meet you I'm Shauna and this is Calem. Guess what we're going to take you to the next to get you your very own Pokémon!"

"Really! Thank guys I appreciate it," Kisai laughed.

The two girls continued to chatter about pointless things such as which starter Pokémon is the cutest in Kanto. Calem, who was feeling annoyed that he was being left out, wanted to hurry up out of the town. He wanted to get his starter too.

"We should get going," Calem coughed. "We have others waiting for us."

"You're right," Shauna agreed. "We don't want to keep the others waiting for to long."

"Others?"

"You'll meet them when we get to Aquacorde Town," Calem answered.

"Sir yes sir," Kisai laughed.

Calem stared at the girl for a second. He wondered if all girls from Kanto was like. Shaking his head, Calem headed towards the first route. Kisai and Shauna followed him. On the way Kisai started to ask questions about the region like what was there to do here. When the trio finally made it to the next town they were greeted by two other trainers and both were male.

"Calem! Shauna!" one of the trainers yelled.

Once Kisai got up closer she could clearly see what each of them look like. The one that was yelling was the bigger one of the two. He wore a brown shirt with a picture of a ice type Pokémon and the other one had large orange hair. Everyone sat down at a large that was set outside.

"You must be Kisai?" the bigger one questioned.

"Yep! That's me!"

"Nice to meet you I'm Tierno."

Kisai felt someone was lightly pulling on her skirt. She turned around to see to young orange hair boy. He seemed to be having a hard time speaking. Kisai didn't like this. She placed her hand on his back and started to rub it. The boy look up to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yes," he answered blushing.

"And what's your name?" Kisai asked.

"Trevor," he mumbled as he looked back down.

"Well it's nice to meet you Trevor. It's nice to meet you too Tierno."

"You're sure full of energy," Calem commented.

"Yeah," Kisai laughed, "I get that a lot."

"Oh yeah!" Tierno yelled as he took a letter out of his pocket. "Here. The professor wanted me to give you this. He said it is supposed to go to your mother."

Kisai looked at the letter. She sighed and placed it in her bag. This meant that should have to go back home. Then a thought came to her, she could always call her and tell her what's in the letter.

"Now the moment you all been waiting for," Tierno announced.

He placed on the table a large container. When he pressed the button that was on the side the glass slide up. Inside of the container was three Pokéballs.

"Wow!" Shauna said in awe.

"Kisai. Do you want to chose first?" Calem asked.

"Is that ok?"

"Of course," Calem answered. "You should be the first one."

"Alright then."

Kisai picked up the Pokéball that was in the middle. Then she proceed to to throw the Pokéball up into the air. A small fox popped out of it and landed in her arms. The Pokémon let out a small sneeze of embers.

"You must be a fire type," Kisai realized. "I'm definitely going to pick you then."

"Fen!" the fox cried.

"If you're going to pick Fennekin," Calem said picking a Pokéball, "then I chose Froakie."

"Then Chespin is all mine," Shauna announced.

"Here," Trevor said handing Kisai a machine. "The professor wanted me to give this to you. It's called a Pokédex. I hope it can you understand Pokémon a little better."

"Thanks Trevor."

"You should be heading back," Tierno said. "Your mom needs to see that letter."

"Don't worry I can call her about the letter."

"You're taking this to lightly," Calem scolded.

"No need to worry my man what's the worst that can happen on my journey."

"Kisai," Shauna said. "I got a favor to ask yourself."

"What is it?"

"Will you battle me?"

"Battle?" Kisai repeated.

"But you just got your Pokémon Shauna," Calem reminded.

"I know that, but I want to know our strengths right now."

"I'm cool with that," Kisai replied. "You ready Fennekin?"

"Fennekin!"

The two girls stood in front of each other. Fennekin jumped out of Kisai's arms and got in a fighting position. Shauna threw out her Chespin. Chespin was about the same size as Fennekin. Kisai felt like she was a grass based on his looks.

"Chespin use Tackle!"

"Dodge it Fennekin."

Chespin threw herself towards Fennekin. The fire type jumped over her and stepped on Chespin's head.

"Now Fennekin use Ember!"

"Block them with a Vine Whip!"

Fennekin blew out multiple small flames from her mouth towards Chespin. Two vines came out of Chespin and deflected some of the attacks. The attack was to strong to be deflected by a move that wasn't very effective. The rest of the attacks hit Chespin head on.

"Are you ok Chespin?" Shauna asked.

"Chespin! Ches!" Chespin yelled.

"Great! Now once again use Tackle!"

"Scratch Fennekin!"

The two Pokémon dashed towards each other. This time Chespin managed to make contact with Fennekin, but the fire type retaliated. Fennekin's claw started to glow and she made a quick scratch mark on Chespin's face. Kisai smirked. Both of them were pretty close together.

"Fennekin end it with Ember!"

"Kin!" Fennekin yelled as she spit out more fire flares.

This seemed to be to much for the grass. She felled down on her back unable to get up.

"You did well Chespin," Shauna said returning the grass type.

"Great job Fennekin!" Kisai cheered. "We did it!"

"Fennekin!"

"That was an amazing battle," Tierno complemented.

"You two did really well for your first battle," Calem added.

"Here let me heal your Pokémon for you," Trevor said.

"Thank you Trevor," Shauna replied.

"Yeah thanks."

"I guess if you aren't going to tell your mom about the letter I guess we can head to the next city," Calem said.

"Wait I have a question for you Shauna."

"What is it Kisai?"

"I feel like we are gonna split up when we leave town," Kisai explained. "I wanted to know if you want to come with me on my journey."


	2. Chapter 2

"Go with you?" Shauna questioned.

"Yeah! I don't know my way around the region yet, so I thought I would let a friend show me around."

"Don't you think one of the others would be better then do that then me?"

"Nah, I want you to show me around."

Shauna looked over to the other to see why they thought. Trevor shrugged his shoulders, Tierno nervously chuckled, and Calem simply sighed. Seeing that none of them would give her any ideas, Shauna had to think it over herself.

"Do you mind that I have no clear goal yet?" Shauna asked.

"That's what the journey is for," Kisai replied. "When you figure it out you can do it with me by your side."

"I can't say no to that," Shauna giggled.

"Then let's go!"

Kisai grabbed Shauna's hand and started running towards Santalune Forest. The guys stood still for a second. Shocked that they were just ditched, the three of them had to run to keep up with them. When they caught up with them they were in front of some tall grass.

"What's wrong?" Calem asked.

"I don't know," Shauna answered. "She just sorta stopped here."

Everyone looked at Kisai. It seemed like she wasn't even breathing. They had no clue how to help her.

"Want."

The group jumped when they heard her say something. Kisai wanted something, but she didn't specified what she wanted. The group lean in closer to hear what her next words were going to be.

"Want," Kisai repeated.

Trevor deiced to speak up. "Want what?"

"Balls," Kisai answered.

"What!" everyone yelled.

Kisai pulled out her Fennekin's Pokéball. Everyone started to calm down at her explanation. Kisai titled her head in confusion.

"What did y'all think I meant by balls?"

"N-nothing!" Calem sturred.

"Why do you need Pokéballs?" Shauna asked.

"To catch Pokémon of course," Kisai replied.

"Here," Calem said handing her ten Pokéballs. "I was going to give everyone ten when we got near to the end of the forest, but I guess I give them out now."

"Thanks man!" Kisai laughed as she ran into the forest.

"Kisai!" Shauna yelled.

"W-wait up!" Trevor yelled.

"Come on Calem," Tierno called.

"Is everyone from Kanto like this," Calem wondered out loud.

Kisai stopped once again when she got into the forest. She never been inside a forest before. Not even when she lived in Kanto did she go out in the forest. She was always told not to since she didn't have a Pokémon. Everything felt so big compare to her. She couldn't wait to explore everything.

"Can you stop running please?" Trevor wheezed.

"Sorry," Kisai apologized.

"Well I'm going to find the exit," Calem said as he walked off.

Trevor looked at his own Pokédex. "I'm going to catch some Pokémon for the Pokédex."

"I'm going to find any Pokémon that's good for a dance crew," Tierno said. "If I can't find any I go battle some trainers."

The guys split up and went different parts of the forest. Kisai and Shauna stood around at the entrance wondering which way to go. The map didn't show the forest in any detail.

"I guess we should get going," Kisai said.

"Lead the way."

The girls started to make their way through the large forest. On their way, they saw Trevor in the tall grass looking for Pokémon and Tierno battling some trainer. They could see Calem up ahead with a Fletchling on his shoulder.

"Hold on for a second Kisai!" Shauna yelled as ran into a patch of tall grass.

As Shauna was trying to catch her first Pokémon, Kisai decided to take the time to train Fennekin. She walked into a different patch of grass and started to walk around in a circle. When she was on her first go around a Pokémon popped out.

"Scatter," the bug Pokémon said.

"Oh what a cute little thing you are," Kisai commented.

Kisai took out her Pokédex to find out what the Pokémon was. She frowned when the Pokédex only showed the name. She figured that it will only show more data when the Pokémon was captured.

"I guess you're gonna be my first catch Scatterbug."

"Scatter!"

"Ok let's go Fennekin!" Kisai called out.

Fennekin popped out of the Pokéball and got into fighting position. By the time Fennekin was brought out Shauna had already finished capturing her Pokémon. She kept quite and watched how Kisai would battle against Scatterbug.

"Ok Fennekin start off with Scratch!" Kisai commanded.

As Fennekin ran towards Scatterbug, her front paw started to glow with power. Scatterbug shot out silk from his mouth and aimed it at Fennekin's feet. Fennekin had to jump around the silk to avoid it. This became a problem when Fennekin accidentally ran into a tree while she was trying to flee.

"It's ok Fennekin!" Kisai encouraged. "Ember!"

Fennekin took a deep breath and shot small fire flames from her mouth. Scatterbug had no way of dodging the attack, so it took the attack head on. Kisai laughed at his toughness.

"I'm starting to like you more and more."

"I never seen a bug Pokémon stand up to fire attack like that before!" Shauna exclaimed.

"No fear," Kisai started, "that's what I like in a Pokémon."

"Scatterbug!" Scatterbug yelled running towards Fennekin for a Tackle attack.

"I see your game. Fennekin use Scratch!"

"Fin!" Fennekin yelled as she ran towards the bug type.

The two Pokémon moves clashed with each other. Fennekin landed to the ground with grace as did Scatterbug. The only difference was that Scatterbug seemed more out of breath than Fennekin.

"Kisai! Now!" Shauna yelled.

Kisai got out an empty Pokéball from her pocket. She formed a baseball player like position. She threw the ball as hard as she could. The Pokéball hit Scatterbug in the head and a red light sucked him into the ball. One shake. Two shake. Three shake. When it looked like that the Pokéball was about to break open both Fennekin and Kisai jumped on the Pokéball.

"Oh no you don't!" Kisai yelled.

"Fennekin!"

The wobbling of the Pokéball soon stopped. Letting out a sigh of relief, both trainer and Pokémon sat up. They bro fisted each other before looking at Shauna. Kisai gave her a toothy smile.

"We did it!"

Shauna gave her a thump up. She was really glad she was on a journey with Kisai. Now she wouldn't be bored. Who could be with a person like her around?

"I wanna catch more Pokémon!" Kisai yelled running away with Fennekin by her side.

"H-hey!" Shauna yelled. "Wait for me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Off stage captures: Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Pansage, Panpour, Pansear**

"You're doing an excellent job of catching Pokémon," Shauna complemented.

"Thanks."

"How do you know how to catch so fast?"

"Television," Kisai answered. "I watch a lot of television."

Shauna wasn't surprised by that. She had learned to forget anything that was considered normal to her wasn't to Kisai. The Kanto born saw things in a different light as everyone.

"I gotta question for Shauna."

"What is it?"

"What do we do after we get out of the forest?"

"What do you mean Kisai?"

"Well you don't know what you want to do and I don't care about what I want to do-"

"I thought you were going to challenge," Shauna interrupt.

"Why would you think that?"

Shauna hesitated for a moment. She had to think about why she had that idea about her.

"Because I thought Calem was your rival?" Shauna answered in a question like form.

"Ok," Kisai replied.

She started to jog off to catch up with Fennekin, who was sniffing out more Pokémon. Not really accepting that answer, Shauna jogged up next to her.

"What do you mean by ok?" Shauna asked.

"I'll be his rival. I don't care."

"Kisai you shouldn't be looking down on Calem like that," Shauna scolded. "His parents are very powerful trainers and he learned everything from them."

"Ok."

"You can't go into gym battles with putting your all in it."

"Ok."

Shauna's face started to go a red with anger. She did not like the fact how Kisai was down playing Calem and his parents. She was not about to let a backwards Kantonian make fun of them. She grabbed her arm and made her look at her. Kisai titled her head in confusion.

"Is there something the matter?" Kisai asked.

"Yes there is something the matter!"

"You wanna talk bout it?"

"How can you downplay Calem and his parents amazing battle strength?"

"Just because his parents are great doesn't mean he will be. Also I don't care about beating this region's league that much because I have a friend who is a champion in the Unova region and in Kanto we have a our ghost champion plus a champion that is over both Kanto and Johto. Nothing in Kalos has popped out to me," Kisai answered nonchalantly.

Fennekin watched as the two trainers argued with each other. She took a bite out her twig that she found earlier. Fennekin liked it when she saw humans fight. It was like her own personal soap opera was happing right in front of her.

"So you have no idea what you're going to do either?"

"I do."

"What is it?"

"To learn all about Pokémon," Kisai answered.

"Like Trevor?"

"No. He wants to complete the Pokédex for the professor and that's it. I want to have a deeper understanding about them."

Kisai got out a large book from her bag. She tossed it to Shauna, who could hardly stand the weight. Kisai gave her the ok sigh to open the book. When she did she was surprised at what was in it. Both common and legendary Pokémon was in the book. It showed how they interacted with others and what they ate. The legendaries were pretty empty however.

"How do you?"

"My mom is also a traveler. We use to go to different regions all the time. I even got some autographs of some gym leaders and champions."

"You got the Blue Oak!"

"Yep."

"This is so amazing."

Shauna flipped page after page. She never thought that a person like Kisai could have all of this. It was like her own Pokédex. She didn't realized that her mother was well known. Shauna hung her head down in shame. She yelled at her before she learned anything about her.

"Sorry Kisai."

"For what?"

"I assumed things about that weren't true."

"It's ok the others are doing that to me."

Shauna head shot up. She didn't think that they were making it obvious that they were looking down on her. This made Shauna feel even worst. Kisai should be the one looking down on them.

"Is that why you didn't see Calem as your rival?" Shauna asked. "Is it because he was rude to you?"

"Hard to say. I'm not the type who keep grudges."

"Well on behalf of the others I would like to apologize."

"It's no problem. People make fun of Kantonians all the time."

Fennekin started clapping. She got weird looks from the trainers, but she didn't mind. She thought it made it feel like she was right there even though she was.

"You're a weird little thing aren't you?" Kisai asked.

"Kin."

"We should get going," Shauna said. "The others are probably out by now."

Kisai looked up at the sky. It was becoming more orange than blue. Night would soon be approaching.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Unknown to them two pair of eyes were watching them. Both of them were woman who looked exactly the same except for the color of their hair. Adding on to their appearance each of them wore a type of eye equipment. The orange haired woman spoke first.

"Target in sight. She appears to be with a fire type and a girl her age."

"The fire type seems to be her Pokémon," the green hair woman added.

When the women finished explaining the situation someone else started speaking. The voice seemed to be coming from the green hair woman's glasses.

"The girl and the fire type shouldn't be any trouble," a manly voice explained. "Just make sure you get the girl. She is very valuable to the plan."

"Yes sir! We will obtain her at once sir!" both ladies promised.

The communication between the women and the man was soon cut off. When it did an evil smirk formed on the orange hair woman's face.

"Looks like we get to have some fun," she purred.

"Sister we have a job to do and we better not mess this up or else," the other woman threatened.

"Don't be like that Bryony," the orange woman whined. "We got to go on a mission while those Miltanks had to stay at the base."

"Don't insult our sisters."

"You're no fun."

"Shut up and let's go Aliana," Bryony snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

When the moon became fully up the girls decided it was time to stop for the day. As Kisai put up the tent with her Fennekin and Scatterbug, Shauna was looking at her map with Chespin and her newly caught Skitty. Shauna was sure that they had gotten lost while catching Pokémon. The map wasn't helping a bit since it didn't detail the forest. The

"Ahh! How hard is it to read a map!" Shauna yelled.

She threw the map into the air. Hearing her outburst, Kisai grabbed the map knowing when she calmed down she would want it. They would still need the map even if it didn't detail the forest.

"We finished the tent."

"Oh, thanks."

Scatterbug crawled up to Kisai's leg and started chewing on her left shoe. Kisai had to pull her shoe away before he created a hole in it. She just feed him before they started putting up the tent. She bent down to his level to see what he wanted.

"What's wrong Scatter?"

"Scatter?" Shauna questioned.

"Yeah, it's his nickname that I just gave him."

"When did you think of that?"

"Just now."

"Scatter!" Scatterbug yelled.

Kisai looked at the bug type. He seemed to be trying to tell Kisai something important. Scatterbug started talking in his language in which Kisai answered with nods. After he finished speaking, Kisai got up and turned around to Shauna.

"So what did he say?" Shauna asked.

"How should I know? I don't speak Pokémon."

"Scatterbug! Scatter!" Scatterbug yelled.

"You know the way out of here don't you?" Kisai questioned the angry bug.

"Bug," he answered with a nodded.

"That settles it," Shauna said clapping her hands together, "in the morning Scatterbug will show us the way out."

"Couldn't Skitty do the same thing since they both lived here?" Kisai questioned.

The group turned towards the Pokémon in question. The normal type was currently running around in circles for some reason. They soon figured out that she was trying to grab her tail. She would be no help getting out of the forest.

"Let's just go to bed," Shauna said.

"Yes sir," Kisai replied.

She crawled into the tent with her Pokémon behind her. Chespin soon followed, but she waited outside till Shauna came over. Shauna was carrying Skitty in her hands. The normal type had tried herself out from chasing her tail. The others soon followed in her footsteps.

A few hours later Scatterbug woke up with a jump. He sniff the air and ran to the front of the tent. When he ran to the front he unknowingly hit Fennekin in the face. The fire type mumbled some words under her breath and followed him. Fennekin thought it would be something important if he would wake up at this hour.

"Scatterbug," he said as he tried to unzip the tent's opening.

Fennekin watched as he failed to open it. She noted how he was desperately trying to open it. He must have had to get something from outside. It was only when she felt a chill go down her back was when she figured out something was wrong.

"Scatterbug! Scatterbug!"

"Kisai quite down your Pokémon," Shauna

"Ten more minutes," Kisai yawned.

Chespin and Skitty was the only ones to jump up. As they spoke the same language, the two realized the danger that surround them. Chespin shook Shauna awake while Skitty slapped Kisai.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kisai asked.

Fennekin couldn't wait any longer, so she slash the tent with Scratch. Once the tent was down, all of the Pokémon got in battling position. Shauna and Kisai glanced at each other. They had no idea what was about to happen. They each grabbed the things that was closest to them. Kisai grabbed her book and her bag while Shauna had her bag and the map.

"I guess they could sense us," Bryony commented. "I believe it is because two of the Pokémon are from here."

"I'm fine with that," Aliana said. "It just makes it that much more fun for me."

"You are you two?" Kisai asked.

"If you come with us we won't use force," Bryony said.

Shauna pulled Kisai back. She started whispering in her ear.

"I don't trust them. Let's get away from here."

"Yeah."

The second that the girls moved their foot two cat-like Pokémon appeared. One them seemed like a fire type because of its mane that went down its back. They group could feel the heat that came from the Pokémon. Next to it was another big cat, but this one was purple and had smirk on its face. Fennekin and Chespin jumped in front of the girls while Scatterbug and Skitty face the two women.

"Don't go!" Aliana cried. "We only need you!"

Aliana pointed at Kisai. Confusion filled her face. She had no idea why they wanted her. She wasn't famous in anyway.

"Why do you want Kisai?" Shauna asked.

"That is none of your business," Bryony replied. "Liepard."

The purple cat leaped into the air. Its claw started to glow with power. Before Liepard's attack could connect, Fennekin jumped in the air and used Ember. Fennekin was able to hit Liepard, but the attack seemed to have little effect.

"Now that what I'm talking about!" Aliana yelled. "Join the fun Pyroar with a Flamethrower!"

"Run!" Shauna yelled.

Pyroar tried to blast the girls with the powerful fire attack. If it wasn't for Shauna, who pushed everyone out of the way, all of them would have been barbecued.

"We gotta get out of here," Shauna warned.

"Yeah. Let's go everyone."

The two older women watched as they escaped into the forest. Before Bryony could give the signal to follow, Aliana snapped her fingers. Pyroar started to use Flamethrower on the surrounding area. Bryony wasn't to happy about this.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Making sure that nobody knows that we were here," Aliana answered.

"You do realize that you just caused a forest fire."

"So?"

"If the target is dead we will fail the mission."

"Then let's hurry up and find the kid," Aliana laughed.

Her and her Pyroar ran into the forest in the same direction as the girls. Bryony was right behind her with Liepard. What the women didn't know was that the fire could be seen in Santalune City. This is where the guys were at.

"Hey what's that?" Trevor asked.

Calem and Tierno walked out to the balcony. Saying that they were shock would be an understatement. Calem race back inside the room. He woke up his Froakie and put his bag over his shoulder. He didn't even bother to change out of his pajamas.

"Hurry!" Calem yelled. "I think the girls are still down there!"

"Coming!" Tierno replied.

"Wait for me!" Trevor yelled.

The boys weren't the only ones running towards the forest. Trainers from all over the city race towards the burning forest. A couple of trainers from Santalune City were also running through the forest to help out.

"Any Pokémon that can stop the flames need to be put now!" a young woman with blond hair ordered.

"Miss. Viola!" the boys yelled.

The woman, Viola, turned to the three. A small smile formed on her face.

"Miss. Viola we have to stop the fire," Calem said.

"I know that," she replied. "There is a lot of Pokémon that live in this forest."

"And two of our friends are still in there," Tierno explained.

Viola was shock to here that there were still people in the forest. She wonder if they were the cause for this mess. Shaking her head, Viola deiced that couldn't be possible. She looked at Calem. She just battle him earlier that day. He seemed to have good head on his shoulders and a good taste in friends.

"Alright you three follow me," Viola said. "We're going into the forest."

"Yes ma'am!"

"My my are sure that's a good idea bug girl?" a feminine voice questioned.

The four of them turned to see a woman with pink hair coming up from behind. They all recognized her from different things. Trevor and Tierno knew her as the star of the Halo Caster, but she was also on regular television. Calem knew her as one of the elite four. Viola saw as the fire demon of Kalos.

"It's so nice to see you again Malva," Viola greeted.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you," Malva replied. "Now getting back on topic. I will go in there alone to get these kiddies' friends."

"You must be joking!" Viola yelled.

"It could be dangerous," Trevor warned.

"Like it's not already. Go Talonflame!"

A large fire bird popped out of Malva's Pokéball. It flew around her waiting for its directions.

"How many are still stuck in there?" Malva asked.

"Two of them," Tierno answered. "Shauna and Kisai."

"Alright then. Talonflame I need you to find two kids for me!"

Talonflame yelled to let her know that she was understood. The bird flew over the forest in search of its targets. After Talonflame left, Malva flipped her hair and started walking into the burning forest. Calem tried to follow her, but was held back by Viola.

"No, Malva works alone."

In the forest, Shauna and Kisai were still running. Skitty and Chespin were in Shauna's bag. She put them here because it kept them away from the flames, but they could still attack if needed. Kisai's Pokémon was still running beside her. Fennekin could take the heat while Scatterbug acted as a guide.

"Don't go!" Aliana yelled as she jumped right in front of them with Pyroar.

"Give up," Bryony said coldly, "or we will take you by force."

"Never gonna happen!" Kisai yelled. She seemed to be a little out of breath.

Shauna noticed this. She looked over to the Kantonian. It looked like she wouldn't last long if they stayed in her. With that being said, Shauna knew that she couldn't go much longer either.

"Pyroar use Flamethrower!"

"Liepard attack with Shadow Ball!"

Skitty jumped out of Shauna's bag and used Fake Out to hit Liepard first. Fennekin followed her up with Ember. Scatterbug jumped in front of Pyroar's Flamethrower. He wasn't about fire type hurt the others.

"Protect!" Malva yelled.

Talonflame flew in front of Scatterbug bug and created a force field around them. The fire attack bounced off the force field. They all stared at the woman.

"You need to get out of here right now!" Malva yelled.

"Aliana," Bryony called. "We have failed our mission."

"The boss isn't gonna be to happy about this," Aliana sighed.

The two ran deeper into the forest. Shauna was about to thank Malva for saving them, but Malva started to chase after them.

"Chespin!" Chespin yelled.

He pointed up to a branch that just broke off. Not knowing what to do, Shauna froze. It took Kisai pushing her out of her way to snap her out.

"Kisai!" Shauna yelled.

Scatterbug and Chespin picked up the fallen branch with their String Shot and Vine Whip. Shauna had a unconscious Kisai in her arms. She needed medical attention right now. The only way she could get it was if they could managed to get out of the forest. Chespin and Skitty looked at their trainer. Her face was getting red and started to cough a lot.

"Come on," Shauna coughed. "We have to get out of here."

Scatterbug shook his head. He couldn't tell where they were anymore. They were now lost in a burning forest. Shauna realized this and started to cry.

"Help!" she screamed.

Out of no where a large Pokémon came out of the ground. Shauna stared at the large green and black creature. She never seen one like it before. The Pokémon let out a terrifying roar and started glowing. Everything that was on fire was put out in an instant. Shauna was surprised that a Pokémon could do all of that. After it was done, the Pokémon started to talk to the other. Once the conversation was done the large Pokémon dug back underground. Shauna didn't have enough time to understand what just happen to her because at that moment someone started calling her name.

"Shauna!" Calem yelled.

"Are you two ok?" Tierno asked.

"No," Shauna answered. "We're hurt very badly and I think Kisai needs medical attention."

"Well come on I'll carry her," Calem said.

"I'm gonna carry you then," Tierno said.

"Thanks guys."

"Come on Trevor!" Calem yelled.

"C-comimg!"

Trevor took one last look at the gigantic hole. Whatever that made it must be long gone. Shaking his head, Trevor raced after his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day after the forest fire. The Kalos natives were currently huddled around a hospital bed. Kisai had just woke up and would be able to leave in a few hours. She was all simles despite all the worry looks that the others gave her. Shauna seemed the most worried since it was supposed to be her in the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Tierno asked.

"I have a headache, but it's nothing I can't handle," Kisai laughed.

"Stop it," Shauna whispered.

"What was that Shauna?" Kisai asked.

"Stop laughing all the time," she said louder. "Look at where you at. You're in a hospital!"

"I can see that."

"Don't you care that you could've died back there!" Shauna cried.

The boys were silent. They had never seen Shauna this emotional before. It could have been since she was stuck in a forest fire, but there had to be something more. They looked at Kisai to see what she had to say. Not surprising, she still had a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't mind if I died because I was protecting you," Kisai answered.

Shauna was taken back by her answer. She watched as Kisai took out her. It had a few burn spots, but Kisai could still read it. Kisai flipped through a few pages till she landed on a picture of three kids.

"Lucas, Jun, and Dawn. They all come from the Sinnoh region. These three help save their whole region from a evil team and they also fought against the three legendary Pokémon. When I asked them why did they do all of that all of their answers were similar. Jun said, 'They hurt innocent people. I couldn't sit back and let that happen.' Then Lucas added, 'No one was going to go out of their way to stop them, so we did it. If we didn't they wouldn't stop at just Sinnoh.' Dawn was the last one and she said, 'When you're protecting others you forget that you could get hurt to.'"

"Three kids did all of that?" Calem questioned. "There is no way something like that could happen."

"I guess you Kalos people don't know what happens outside your region," Kisai sighed.

"Wait, Kisai are you saying you saved me because-"

"Because if I didn't it would had been you in here," Kisai finished. "I would've done that to any of you."

The group went silent again. She haven't even known them for a week and she says something like that. The guys, mainly Calem, wondered if they could say the same thing about her. Waiting to change the subject, Kisai asked about the fire woman who saved them.

"That was Malva," Calem answered. "She's apart of the Elite Four."

"She chased off the two that was chasing us," Shauna added.

"What were they aiming for anyway?" Tierno asked.

"It must had been something important if they went to all that trouble," Calem said.

"They wanted me," Kisai answered.

"For what?" Calem questioned.

"Like I know. They were acting super weird."

"Shauna did anything weird happened out in the forest," Trevor asked.

The entire time the orange hair boy was silent. He thinking about what he saw back in the forest. In all of his books, he had never seen a hole just like that. An Onix or its evolution would be a good guess, the problem was that they don't live around in this area.

"Are you talking about that giant hole or how the fire just suddenly vanished?" Shauna questioned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kisai asked.

"It happen right after you fell unconscious. This big z-shaped Pokémon came out of no where and put out the surrounding flames. I don't think it was even using a attack to do all of that stuff."

"Z-shaped!" Trevor yelled.

"Yes."

"What's wrong Trevor?" Tierno asked.

"You met him! You met him! Trevor repeated.

"Breath buddy," Calem said.

"You met Zygarde!" Trevor finished.

"What!" the rest of the group minus Kisai yelled.

"I'm guessing that's a legendary," Kisai said.

"Zygarde is only supposed to come when ecosystem falls into disarray," Calem said. "I know it was a forest fire but-"

"Maybe him showing up was a warning," Kisai butted in.

"What do you mean?" Trevor questioned.

"Well Pokémon are in tune with things, so maybe that Zygarde showing up was a sign about the future."

"I don't get it," Shauna said.

"I do," Calem said getting up. "Whoever those freaks were are going to cause big trouble for Kalos. We can't let them do that."

"Can't we let the police do that?" Tierno asked.

"Yeah, I agree with Tierno on that one," Trevor said.

"You didn't see their power Calem," Shauna said. "I know that even you can't beat them."

"Maybe not at my level know, but I know that me and my Pokémon can get stronger."

"Plus it's not like we can have a normal journey aanymore, " Kisai added.

"What do you mean?" Tierno questioned.

"They seen both of us," Kisai said pointing at her and Shauna, "it is only a matter time till they figure out who the rest of you are."

"I guess you're right," Shauna whispered.

"But don't worry I don't think that they'll come after me again. They caused to much trouble."

"Well no matter what I'm not stopping my journey till I reach the top," Calem said.

"You're right Calem," Tierno said. "If I want to be the very best dancer I won't let anything bring me down."

"And I want to be a scholar, " Trevor added.

"To learn everything about Pokémon," Kisai said.

"I want to be stronger," Shauna said.

"Then it's settled," Kisai said, "we won't let those red wearing freaks crush our dreams."

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Well I'm off to the next city," Calem said. "I heard that there's a gym there."

"The next town is Lumiose City," Trevor commented. "I can visit my family."

"I can go with you," Tierno said.

"Where are you guys going?" Calem asked.

"I don't know," Kisai said. "Shauna?"

"We're gonna be here for a while," Shauna answered.

"Umm, excuse me visiting time is over," a nurse said.

With that one by one the group got smaller. The boys decided to head to Lumiose City while Shauna waited for Kisai to get out. Shauna kept herself occupied while wanting. She was training with her Chespin and Skitty. Once Kisai got out of the hospital, Shauna told her something very unexpected.

"Kisai, I want to take on the gym."


	6. Chapter 6

"You want to do what?"

"I want to take on the gym," Shauna repeated.

Kisai wondered why she would want to challenge the gym. She didn't even though what she wanted to do a few days ago. Kisai then remembered what Shauna's goal was.

"You want to be stronger," Kisai said.

"Yes, I know the best way to get stronger is by challenging gyms."

Kisai shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't her right to input on this. If Shauna wanted to do this she should do it.

"Go for it."

A smile formed on Shauna's face. She grabbed Kisai's hand and the two headed towards the Santalune City's gym. Once inside the girls were greeted by a man.

"Welcome trainers to the Santalune-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kisai interrupted. "Where's the gym leader at?"

"You must be really excited about challenging the gym," the man laughed. "Just slide down this pole and it will send you to the leader's maze."

"Leader's maze?" Shauna questioned.

"Yes, every leader has their own maze that the challenger must go through. The challenger must also battle any trainer that they see."

"I see," Shauna said.

Shauna walked up to the pole. She took a deep breath before sliding down. Kisai was right behind her. The pole stopped in the middle of the air. Shauna managed to stop herself, but Kisai kept sliding. The two girls crashed into each other and landed on a giant web.

"What is this?" Shauna asked.

She touched the web with her hand. The web was was sticky enough so that they couldn't fall off, but they could still pick up their feet. Since she was the challenger, Shauna was in front trying to navigate through the giant web. It seemed like what the man said about there being gym trainers were true.

"The name David and I challenge you to a battle!" a young boy yelled.

"Good luck Shauna," Kisai cheered.

"Thanks."

"Let's go Ledyba!" David yelled.

Ledyba was a Pokémon that looked very similar to a ladybug. Shauna knew it was a bug type based on its looks. Kisai still took out her book since she recognized the Pokémon.

"Ledyba is a bug and flying. Chespin wouldn't be a good choice."

"Got it. Skitty come on out!"

_David VS Shauna_

"Skitty use Fake Out!"

"Well Ledyba you use Tackle!"

Ledyba dashed towards Skitty. The normal type stood there for a second before disappearing. She reappeared an inch away from Ledyba. Skitty clapped her paws together with Ledyba's face in the middle. Ledyba couldn't finish his attack because he was afraid that Skitty would do he again.

"Alright Skitty now use Sing!"

"Counter with Supersonic!"

Skitty started to sing a song that only Ledyba could understand. Even though the song could only understand by Pokémon, the trainers could feel themselves get a little tired. Ledyba reaction to this was to send out sound waves that could confuse Skitty if it landed.

"How?" Kisai questioned.

She knew that both attacks had low accuracy, but for some reason both Pokémon managed to hit their target. This was something that Kisai had never seen before. She pulled out a pencil and started to write notes about the battle.

"Snap out of it Skitty!" Shauna yelled at the confused normal type.

"Wake up Ledyba!" David yelled. His yelling wasn't enough to wake the sleeping bug.

"Tackle him Skitty!" Shauna ordered.

Skitty could do it since the confusion was too strong. She started slamming her head on the wooden floor that they were playing on. Kisai turned her head so that Shauna couldn't see her giggling. A few feet away from Skitty, Ledyba was still asleep.

"Skitty please listen to my voice!" Shauna called out.

"Skit?" Skitty questioned.

"If you understand me then use Tackle!"

Skitty did as she was told this time. Kisai wondered if it was Shauna's voice that snapped her out of the confusion or did she do it herself. None of it mattered to Shauna since this caused her to win the battle. The Ledyba was being called back to his Pokéballs by David. He sighed and walked away. They assumed to the Pokémon Center.

"Onwards to the next trainer," Kisai said.

_Two trainers and a few minutes later_

Shauna had just beaten the last trainer that stood in her way. After using a few potions, she stood in front of Viola. Kisai was right behind her. Deciding that she wanted the cheering squad to be louder, Kisai sent out Fennekin and Scatterbug.

"Let's cheer loudly for them ok guys."

"Fen," Fennekin nodded.

"Scatterbug! Scatter!" Scatterbug yelled. He felt a little embarrassed about cheering.

"Are you my challenger?" Viola asked.

"Yes ma'am," Shauna answered.

"Wait a minute, I remember now you and your friend are the ones that was trapped in the forest."

"That's right," Kisai replied.

"But that's not important right now," Shauna said. "What's important is our battle."

Viola smiled. She took out her camera and took a picture of Shauna. This freaked her out a little.

"W-what are you doing?" she questioned. "I'm not ready to take a picture."

"Sorry," Viola apologized. "It just that when I see a trainer that I can sense will give me a good battle I have to take a picture of them."

"Just warn me next time."

"Will do."

"So are you guys gonna battle anytime soon?" Kisai questioned.

"Oh yeah," Viola said sheepishly. "This will be a two on two battle and you are the only one who can exchange Pokémon. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Surskit it's your time to shine!"

"Chespin I choose you!"

Shauna sent out her starter Pokémon. The grass type did a couple of stretches before getting into fighting position. Viola sent out a bug that looked like it could lived next to the water. The blue Pokémon kept moving around. Kisai pulled out her book once again to look the Pokémon up.

"Surskit is a bug and water type," Kisai said. "Watch out for those types of attacks."

"Alright," Shauna replied.

"Surskit use Bubble!" Viola commanded.

"Counter with Vine Whip!"

Surskit started to blow out multiple bubbles from her mouth. All of them were aimed at Chespin. In response to this, Chespin grew out two vines from her back. She popped each of them with ease.

"Go Shauna! Yay Chespin!" Kisai cheered.

"Fennekin! Fen!" Fennekin yelled.

"Bug," Scatterbug mumbled. He was currently hiding behind Fennekin.

"I see that Bubble won't do any so how about this. Quick Attack!"

Surskit dashed towards Chespin with amazing speed. Her speed caught both Shauna and Chespin off guard. Chespin flew back when the attack made contact with her.

"I didn't even have time to react," Shauna said to herself.

"Quick Attack again!"

"Vine Whip!"

Surskit once again flew across the field. In order to stop the attack, Chespin used her vines to stop Surskit. Shauna realized it wasn't going to work. Surskit was dodging the attack with ease.

"Chespin use Growl!"

Chespin took a deep breath. When she decided that Surskit was close enough, Chespin let out a powerful growl. The loudness caused Surskit to trip. This was their opening.

"Chespin use Vine Whip then Tackle."

Chespin didn't use her vines to attack Surskit like the last few times. She instead grabbed Surskit's skinny front legs.

"Oh no!" Viola yelled.

Chespin dashed towards Surskit. She was no where near close to Surskit's speed, but had more power. Chespin slammed herself into the blue bug. After a few minutes of not responding, Viola return Surskit to her Pokéball.

"You did your best," Viola said.

"Hey, Chespin come back. I want you to have a rest."

"Pin," Chespin replied.

She walked back to Shauna. Instead going back to her Pokéball, Chespin decided to sit down next to her trainer. Shauna looked back at Viola and nodded her head to show that she ready.

"Go Vivillon!" Viola yelled.

"Just a little more Skitty!"

Viola's Pokémon was something that Kisai never seen before. Vivillon looked similar to a certain bug type that Kisai seen back home. She opened her book to an empty page, so she could write down everything she sees the flying bug do. Kisai glanced over to Scatterbug. The small bug was watching the colorful Pokémon with interest.

"I wonder," Kisai thought to herself.

"Ready for round two?" Viola asked.

"Of course," Shauna replied.

"Good. Vivillon use Harden."

Vivillon's body turned to steel for a quick moment. Shauna assumed that Vivillon's defense had gotten stronger. Skitty looked back at Shauna for directions.

"Alright Skitty go ahead and use Sing!"

"Fly up higher Vivillon!"

Skitty started to sing her sweet song from earlier. Unlike last time, the attack didn't reach her target. Vivillon was up to high. She couldn't hear the song.

"Nice try," Viola said. "Vivillon use Infestation!"

Vivillon's eyes started to glow. A noise could be heard by the group. Fennekin placed her head on the ground to hear it better. It seemed to be coming from the floor. It was then out of nowhere hundreds of little black bugs came out from the floor and attacked Skitty.

"Skitty!" Shauna yelled.

"Gross," Kisai commented.

"If you're not gonna counterattack I'm not gonna stop," Viola said. "Tackle!"

Vivillon flew towards Skitty. She slammed into the normal type. The bugs that attached themselves to Vivillon didn't seem to bother the bug type. Skitty couldn't fight off the little black bugs and Vivillon. Shauna tried to return the Pokémon, but it seemed like Skitty couldn't return until the bugs were gone.

"Tackle!" both trainers yelled.

Both Pokémon lunged at each other. Neither wanted to admit defeat, but the black bugs were slowly chipping away at Skitty's health. Skitty couldn't win the match and it didn't. The third time that the two Pokémon collided Skitty fell down and wouldn't get up.

"Good job Skitty," Shauna said as she returned the normal type. "It's all up to you Chespin."

"Chespin!"

Chespin ran out to the field. The little black bugs disappeared once Skitty went unconscious. The two of knew however that they would come out if Vivillon ever needed them.

"Come on guys we have to cheer even louder for them right now," Kisai said.

"Fennekin!"

"Scatterbug!"

"Let's start this off right," Viola said. "Infestation!"

"Roll Out!"

Vivillon's eyes started to glow again. The group could hear the bugs coming. Not wanting to face the same fate as her teammate, Chespin curled up into a ball. She started to roll towards Vivillon. Right before the bugs came out of the floor, Chespin jumped into the air. Chespin managed to hit Vivillon out of the air.

"Vivillon!" Viola cried.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Chespin managed to dodge the bugs and do some damage! Kisai cheered.

Fennekin shot out little bits of fire out of happiness. Scatterbug wiggled his body to show his pleasure.

"The best thing about this move is that it is locked in until the move misses," Shauna explained.

"Well we're not gonna give up that easily," Viola said. "Vivillon, you use Tackle!"

Vivillon and Chespin kept bouncing off of each other. Viola soon realized that after every clash Chespin's power seem stronger. The reason behind this was each time the move landed it's attack the power of the move would increase.

"Don't stop now Chespin!" Shauna yelled.

Chespin rolled into Vivillon one last time. The bug couldn't get up after the last attack. Vivillon fell unconscious on the floor. Viola returned her partner to her Pokéball before walking up to Shauna.

"Hooray! She did it!" Kisai yelled.

Fennekin couldn't blew out more fire from her mouth while Scatterbug ran around in circles. The trio were celebrating the victory in their own special way.

Shauna smiled at her their goofiness. Shauna was currently holding Chespin in her arms. She was as checking to see if she had any unseen injuries.

"You did amazing," Viola complemented.

"Thank you Miss. Viola. You did amazing too."

"Here. This shows that you have successfully defeated me in battle."

Viola handed Shauna a badge that looked similar to a bug. She pin the badge on her shirt.

"It's called the Bug Badge. I also want to give you this. It's the TM for Infestation use it wisely."

"Thank you ma'am. I will."

"The exit is in the back. Good luck on your journey."

"Will do. Come on Kisai."

"Right behind you."

The two girls and their Pokémon walked out of the gym. It seemed later in the afternoon. They decided that after a quick stop at the Pokémon Center that they would head to the next city.

"Lumiose City here we come!" Shauna yelled.

"Someone pump," Kisai said.


	7. Chapter 7

Kisai and Shauna was in the middle of route 4 when Shauna's Holo Caster started to vibrate. She pressed the middle button on the machine to stop it. Kisai was about to ask her what was wrong when a man appeared. Shauna knew who the man was, but Kisai stared at the man with confusion.

"Professor!"

"Bonjor Shauna. How is your travels so far?" the professor asked.

"Good sir. I'm traveling the region with Kisai," Shauna answered.

"It's a pleasure to finally see you," the professor said.

"Um. Yeah."

Shauna gave her a questioning look. Kisai noticed this. She shrugged her shoulders.

"When you two make it into the city head over to my lab. I have something to show you two," he said.

"Ok," both girls said in union.

After the goodbye, Shauna ended the call. She put up her phone and then turned to Kisai. Shauna was kinda of irritated that she was rude to the man.

"Why did you act like that?" Shauna asked.

"Because I don't know who that was?" Kisai answered. "Stranger danger Shauna. Stranger danger."

"Kisai that was Professor Sycamore," she explained. "He is the professor of this region."

"Now I understand why you called him professor."

"You're unbelievable," Shauna sighed.

The girls started walking again. Right when the two was about to walk through the gate, they heard a feminine yell. They dashed over to where they heard the yell. In a clearing, two trainers one male and one female. The two were standing in front of a incredibly small Pokémon.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Kisai asked.

"That's a Flabebe," Shauna answered. "It's a fairy type."

"I didn't know that was a thing," Kisai said.

She pulled out her book and started to write in it. One of the two new trainers pulled out a Pokéball.

"Dexio," the trainer sighed.

"Quite Sina," he whispered. "This will be the day that I will catch myself a Flabebe."

"I understand you liking Flabebes, but you don't have to overreact every time you see one."

"But they're so small and cute."

"Just hurry up and fail to capture it," Sina sighed.

"I'm not gonna fail this time!" Dexio yelled.

Sina smirked. She pointed to the area where Flabebe was. Dexio was crushed. He fell onto his knees. The smirk fell off of Sina's face and it was replaced with her eyes rolling. She knew what was about to happen.

"Why?! Why have you done this to me yet again Arceus?!" Dexio cried.

"Well this was a waste of time," Kisai said as she put her book up.

"Let's go see if everything is ok," Shauna said.

"Right behind you."

"Why? Why?" Dexio mumbled.

He had stop crying and was now curled up in a ball. He was rocking himself back and forth. Sina had to pull his thumb out of mouth.

"You disgust me," Sina said.

"Why? Why?" Dexio repeated.

"Uh," Shauna started as walked up to him.

Sina jumped a little when she heard Shauna. Had Dexio's yell been that loud? Sina prayed that the two didn't see Dexio's reaction to losing Flabebe. Then Sina thought of the perfect solution to her problem.

"May I help you?" Sina asked.

'She's acting like nothing happen, " Kisai and Shauna thought.

"Is he ok?" Shauna asked.

"Of course," Sina replied, "he's just practing for a play."

'Liar,' they thought.

After a brief silence, Sina picked up Dexio and walked away. She didn't say goodbye or anything like it. This left the other two girls alone and confused. They glanced at each other before they started walking again.

"Kalos people are weird," Kisai commented.

"No, they're just weird," Shauna explained.

After a few more minutes, the girls finally made it to Lumiose City. Kisai was in awe at the large city. She had never seen a city so big before. When she lived in Kanto she lived in the country part of the region. Without thinking, Kisai ran off into the city.

"Kisai!" Shauna yelled.

Shauna was about to run after her until she saw a Froakie hop towards her. She recognized it immediately. This starter was left for Calem.

"Shauna!" Calem yelled.

Shauna saw him run down the street. He had a Fletchinder flying beside him. Shauna figured that it must had evolved before it got here.

"You finally made it," Calem said.

"Yeah, Kisai was here then she sorta ran away," Shauna said. "We have to go look for her."

"We can look for her after we head to the lab," Calem said.

"What does he needs us for?" Shauna asked.

"We'll find out when we get there," Calem said.

With Kisai

Kisai was running down a random alley. She walked in the alley by accident and didn't know how to get out. The alley had to many twist and turns for her.

"Maybe my Pokémon can help me out," Kisai thought aloud.

She threw up the two Pokéballs to release the creatures inside of them. Fennekin and Scatterbug popped out of their balls. After they stretched for a minute, Kisai started to talk.

"Ok guys we're gonna have to find a way out of this maze," Kisai said.

"Kin!"

"Bug!"

"Then let's move!"

Kisai started to run again. Fennekin and Scatterbug was right behind her. The group didn't go far since Kisai accidentally collided with someone. The person who she collided with was a girl about her age, but was much shorter than Kisai. She had big wild hair and clothes that seemed to be ripping. It took Kisai less then a second to realized that the girl was homeless.

"Sorry," the girl said.

"It's my fault," Kisai said.

The girl turned to the Pokémon that was right next to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

The Pokémon nodded. It then waddled behind her. It peaked it's head out for a second before hiding again.

"Nice to meet you I'm new to this town," Kisai said. "I'm Kisai."

"I'm Emma."

"I think we're gonna be good friends Emma," Kisai said.


	8. Chapter 8

Kisai started dragging Emma all over Lumiose City. Kisai didn't know exactly where she was going, but she knew that she was going. Fennekin and Scatterbug was right behind them. The two of them were use to their trainer's playful actions. They went along without a fuss.

"Can we rest for a second?" Emma asked.

"Sure."

The two sat down on a nearby bench. Emma was trying to catch her breath while Kisai played with her Pokémon. Out of the corner of her eye, Kisai saw that Emma was rubbing her breast. Kisai didn't understand how such a small person could have large breast. Emma felt Kisai's stare. She turned to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kisai didn't answer her. She silently grope Emma's breast. Emma blushed at Kisai's action. Kisai didn't noticed this. She squeezed her breast a little. Emma tried to say something, but no words could come out her mouth. She looked over to Fennekin and Scatterbug to see if they would help her. The two Pokémon didn't understand what the two humans were doing.

"It feels weird," Kisai commented.

"W-wha-"

Kisai put her hand Emma's shirt. The two of them didn't notice that a crowd was starting to form around them. The crowd was surprised to see that Kisai pulled out an Espurr.

"That's why it felt so weird," Kisai laughed.

The Espurr started to open his eyes. When he saw Kisai's face instead of Emma's he started to freak out. A burst of psychic energy was felt throughout the crowd. Emma had take Espurr out of Kisai's hands.

"It's ok Mimi," Emma said.

"Ess," Mimi mumbled as he hug her.

"You have such a cute Pokémon," Kisai complemented.

"Th-thank you."

Emma started to blush again. She didn't know if Kisai was about to feel her up again. Kisai noticed that she was blushing, but she assumed that it was something else. She gently placed her hand on Emma's forehead.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kisai asked.

"Y-yes," Emma stuttered.

"Ok then. Let's go shopping!"

Kisai grabbed Emma's hand again and ran threw the crowd. Mimi almost fell out of Emma's hand. The psychic type had to hold onto her tightly. Fennekin and Scatterbug was right next to them. The two was trying to talk to Mimi, but the psychic type didn't want anything to do with them.

"What about this place?" Kisai asked.

"That place won't take us," Emma said.

"Why not?"

"They only accept people that fit there image," Emma explained.

"Well I have a better idea anyway."

Kisai opened her backpack and started digging threw it. She pulled out a leather jacket from the bottom of her back. She took Mimi out of Emma's hand and laid him down next to her Pokémon.

"Here for you," Kisai said giving Emma the jacket.

"Really?"

"Of course," Kisai repiled. "Friends do this for each other."

Emma put on the jacket. It was a perfect fit. The two contained talking until they heard someone calling for Kisai.

"Kisai!" Shauna yelled.

"Hey," Kisai greeted.

"Don't hey me!" Shauna snapped. "I been looking for you. Professor Sycamore wants to see all of us."

"Can I bring a friend?" Kisai asked.

Shauna looked over to Emma. Emma blushed and looked down at the ground. Mimi used Psychic on himself. He moved himself on top of Emma's head.

"Sure," Shauna said.

"Then let's go!" Kisai yelled.

It took them a while to reach Professor Sycamore's lab. When they finally reached the top level of the lab they saw all of the guys talking to each other.

"There you guys are," Tierno said.

The guys noticed Emma. She was hiding behind the girls. She shyly waved them hello. Before the guys could ask who she was, Professor Sycamore walked in.

"Bonjor," he greeted. "I'm so glad that I can finally meet you Kisai."

Sycamore noticed Emma and smiled at her.

"I see you made a friend," he said.

"Yeah, she's gonna be traveling with me and Shauna."

"Shauna and I," Trevor corrected.

"When then you decide this?" Shauna asked.

"Just now," Kisai answered.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Emma asked.

"Don't you want to go with us?" Kisai asked.

"I do-"

"Can't we get down to business?" Calem asked.

Kisai glanced at Calem. She didn't like how he interrupted her.

"You're being rude again," Tierno said.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"He's right though," Sycamore said. "I called you here because I been given a gift from Professor Oak and I wanted to share them with you."

"What do you mean?" Calem asked.

"Let me show you. Sina! Dexio!"

"Yes sir!"

The trainers that Shauna and Kisai met earlier came in from another room. Dexio was holding a container that had three Pokéballs in them. As Dexio gave the professor the container, Sina stared at the girls.

"Thank you," Sycamore said. "You may go."

The two trainers ran out the room in a hurry. Sycamore wondered why they were acting like that. They were fine a minute ago. He shrugged it off as them being them.

"I wanted three of you to take care of these Pokémon," he said.

"They must be the Kanto starters," Kisai said.

"That's correct."

"I don't want one," Calem said.

"Me neither," Kisai said.

"But Kisai you have one since you're from Kanto," Trevor said.

"But I don't want two fire types on my team," she replied.

"So Charmander was going to be your choice if you stayed in Kanto?" Sycamore assumed.

"Yup."

"Can I have Charmander then?" Trevor asked.

"Sure," Sycamore answered.

"If Calem doesn't want to pick then I choose this one," Tierno said.

He picked the one that held Squirtle in it. Shauna looked over at Emma.

"You can have the last Pokémon of you want."

"R-really?"

"You stutter a lot," Kisai commented.

"Sure," Shauna said as she slapped Kisai in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Here you go," Sycamore said as he gave the last Pokéball to Emma. "Take care of him."

"I will," Emma said.

"I hope you all will enjoy your stay here," Sycamore said. "There even a TriPokalon tomorrow."

"What's a TriPokalon?" Kisai asked.

"It's something only in Kalos for girls," Trevor explained. "It's a competition where you perform with your Pokémon."

"There really amazing," Emma whispered.

Sycamore heard her and smiled.

"You seemed interested in it," he said. "Maybe you consider entering."

Emma blushed at his words. She have never consider entering one of those before.

"We can help you," Kisai said.

"I don't mind," Shauna said.

"I can even teach you and your Pokémon some dance moves," Tierno added.

"I can whip you into shape," Calem commented.

"Can see how compatible you and your Pokémon will be," Trevor said.

"Fennekin kin!"Fennekin added.

"Scatter!" Scatterbug yelled.

Emma smiled. She just meet them and they already wanted to help her. Mimi tapped her head. He began to talk to her through telepathy.

_'Let's do it,'_ he told her.

She nodded. She looked at everyone and bowed.

"T-thank you. You all are g-good friends."


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few hours before the TriPokalon. Shauna and Kisai helped Emma sigh up for the competition. Emma sighed out part of the registration, but the rest she couldn't understand.

"Now what do I do?" Emma asked.

"We help you get ready," Shauna said.

"The guys are outside waiting for us," Kisai added.

"Al-alright," Emma repiled.

When the two girls came out they found a group of thugs circling Calem, Trevor, and Tierno. Shauna and Kisai ran over in order to help out if needed. Emma simply titled her head.

"What are y-you guys doing here?" Emma asked.

"Boss!" a woman with pink ponytails yelled.

The two ladies ran over to Emma to make sure that she was ok. The man that was with them strolled over to her. He knew that she could take care of herself. Mimi popped his head out of Emma's shirt to see what was going on. He waved at the familiar figures.

"Smaller Boss is here to," a different woman with short black hair commented.

"You had us worried," the first woman said.

"You can't run off like that," the other woman added.

"Sorry Sedna. Sorry Eris," Emma apologized.

"What's going on?" Shauna asked.

"I don't know," Kisai answered.

"Did you just pick up a leader of a gang?" Calem asked.

"Guess I did," Kisai repiled.

"Emma who are these people with you?" the man asked.

"These are my new friends Nix," Emma explained.

"And the jacket?" Nix questioned.

"Kisai gave it to me," Emma answered.

"Hello there," Kisai greeted.

"Do-oo you not like it?" Emma asked.

"Of course I do!" Nix yelled.

"Everything looks good on you," Eris said.

Emma looked down and blushed. Kisai's group looked at each other. They had no idea what was going on. Kisai walked over to Emma and tapped on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They are my family," Emma explained.

"We look out for each other," Sedna said.

"And since you're Boss's friends we'll look after you guys to," Eris added.

"You're Kisai?" Nix questioned.

"Yeah," Kisai repiled.

"You don't seem to be a bad kid," he said.

"Thanks!"

"Boss what are you doing here?" Eris asked.

"I'm going to be in a Tri-i-i-"

"TriPokalon," Calem finished.

"That."

"Are you going to join with just Mimi?" Nix asked.

"You can use one of my Pokémon," Eris said.

"No need."

"Why?"

"I have Bloom with me," Emma said.

"Who's Bloom?" Sedna asked.

"That's you're new Bulbasaur's nickname?" Trevor questioned.

"Hmm?" Nix hummed.

He glanced over to Trevor. The small child made a little squeak noise and hid behind Tierno. Nix rolled his eyes and looked back at Emma.

"That's such a good name for a Bulbasaur," Eris complemented.

"Of course! Boss always gives the best nicknames!" Senda added.

"Guys s-stop saying those things," Emma blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush," Kisai laughed.

"Can we get down to business here?" Calem asked.

"Y-yes! I want do go-ood!"

"Then send out your Pokémon," Calem snapped.

Nix glared at Calem. Calem let out a nervous chuckled. He had to learn to watch his mouth.

"Please," he added.

Emma first started off her training with Shauna and Kisai. They learned from Trevor that the first round was Pokémon styling. The girls help Emma understand what colors would look good on Bloom since she was going to be used for the first round.

"What's a good style for Emma and Bloom?" Shauna wondered.

"We should give them a comfy look," Kisai answered. "This is their first time doing something like this and Emma seems to get embarrassed easily."

"Maybe a pale pink dress," Emma said.

"Yeah. I think that be a color on her."

"Done!" Emma yelled.

"Done?" they repeated.

Bloom walked up to them. She was painted all over with bright colors. It made Kisai sick since she wasn't the biggest fan of bright colors.

"What do you think?" Emma asked.

"It's something," Shauna repiled.

"Do you like it?" Kisai asked.

Emma nodded excitedly. A small smile formed on Kisai's face.

"It's not something that I would do," Kisai explained, "but if you like it that's ok."

"This re-eminds me of the birthday present I gave to Nix once," Emma said.

"Let's keep working," Shauna said.

"Right!"

Next, Emma started to train with Tierno. The dancer showed her some moves that she could use if she made it to the next round. Emma had trouble following his lead. She would forget what would happen next in the routine. Bloom and Mimi tried to do the same thing as their trainer, but they couldn't do it either.

"Come on you can do it!" Kisai cheered.

"She could never dance," Nix commented.

"You can do it Emma," Tierno said. "Just go with the flow."

Emma tried to do a spin but only managed to fall backwards. A pair of feet came into her vision. Emma wondered who they were since she didn't recognized the shoes. She looked up to see a young teen in a pure white dress with matching shoes. She was accompanying by a Pokémon that Emma didn't recognized.

"You're in my way," she said.

Emma rolled over to let her through. She walked through the group without a glance in there direction. This was a good thing since all of them were glaring at her. Sedna and Eris was about to her, but Nix grabbed both of them by the arm.

"Who does she think she is?" Eris asked.

"We could have taken her Nix," Sedna said.

"If we started a fight here that could cause Emma to forfeit her chance to do this," Nix answered.

"Fine then," Senda snapped.

Nix pulled her in closer so that only she could hear him.

"You can't have another stirke against you remember," he whispered.

"Whatever."

"Trevor do you know who that was?" Shauna asked.

"That was Alouette," he answered. "She's a Pokémon Performer."

"What do you know about her?" Eris asked.

"Speak loud Smarts," Sedna growled.

"H-help."

"Stop it the both of you," Nix ordered.

"Please don't hurt my new friend," Emma begged.

"Sorry," they apologized at the same time.

"Are you ok?" Tierno asked.

"I think so," he answered.

"Trevor right?" Nix questioned.

"Yes sir," Trevor repiled.

"What do you know about Alouette?" Nix asked.

"When I was researching about the TriPokalon her family name kept coming up. It seems that a lot of the women in her family were Performers."

"It seems like she was born for this stuff," Kisai commented.

"She sounds amazing," Emma whispered.

"Well you're amazing to," Kisai said.

"Emma you're going to do great for your first TriPokalon," Shauna said.

"Then let's get back to working," Calem said. "We only have an hour left before it starts."

"What's ne-ext?" Emma answered.

"You will combine your moves together with your dance," Calem answered.

Emma nodded. Bloom and Mimi got into position. Emma started to spin. Bloom and Mimi went with it. This was the last bit of training they had before the performance.

An hour later

Emma was sitting down on the couch with Bloom on her lap. She was looking at the other competitors. She noticed that Alouette was brushing her Furfrou. Emma wondered if she should be doing something to Bloom.

"I got it," she thought.

Emma got a damp towel and started to wash Bloom's face. She then water Bloom's bud that was on her back.

"Saur!"

"You must like that."

"Saur. Saur."

Emma glanced over to Alouette. She just got done grooming Furfrou. Emma decided this would be the time to introduce herself. She got up and walked over to her.

"H-hello," Emma greeted.

Alouette looked up at her. Emma waited for her to say something. When she didn't Emma started to talk.

"My name is Emma and this is Bloom."

"Bulbasaur," Bloom greeted.

"Frou," Furfrou said.

Alouette glanced at Furfrou. She got up from the floor and looked at Emma. Emma felt self-conscious when she did. Emma never understood why everyone had to be either taller then her or same size as her. She was grateful when she met Trevor because he was much shorter then her.

"Alouette and this is Lily," Alouette said.

"That's a nice name."

"I know."

"Well what was the na-ame of that Pokémon from eailer?" Emma asked.

"That was Ace my Gallade," she answered.

"H-he looks really cool," Emma said.

"He doesn't need to be cool he needs to protect me."

"Protect?"

"Alouette, Mai, and Nora you're up first!" a woman yelled.

"Lily," Alouette called.

"Furfrou!"

The two walked out of the room. Emma walked back to the area where she was at first. All of the girls stopped what they were doing and watched the television that was in front of them.

"Bonjor everyone!" a woman yelled. "I'm your MC Nami! Welcome to one of the two TriPokalon that is held here in the lovely Lumiose City!"

"Fki."

"What's this Klefki?" Nami asked. "Is this a Princess Key?"

"Lefki," Klefki said.

"Your right Klefki I should tell the audience about the key," Nami said. "Princess Keys are given to the lovely ladies who when they when a rookie class TriPokalon. If you win three keys you will be able to go to the master rank class. Does anyone know what happens next?"

"Queen Nico!" most of the audience yelled.

"That's right," Nami said. "You will be given the chance to become Kalos Queen like our current one Nico. Now let's begin! The ladies will have to style their Pokémon in a limited amount of time. Aller!"

An hourglass appeared above her. It flipped over and sand started to fall out. Alouette and the other two girls ran into their booths with their Pokémon. The door open automatically.

"It's going to be a surprise then," Kisai commented.

"I wonder what Alouette is going to do," Shauna said.

"We're gonna have to wait and see," Tierno repiled.

After three minutes, the last of the sand dropped signaling the end of their time. The doors opened at once.

"First off Alouette!" Nami yelled.

Alouette came out with Lily next to her. Alouette gave Lily a La Reine Trim. She also gave the normal type a big blue ribbon with white spots that was tied around her body at the stomach and a crown. The two walked down the catwalk like pros.

"She's good," Nix said.

"Trimming a Furfrou is hard work," Shauna said.

"She must been working hard to do that," Trevor said.

After the other to girls showed their Pokémon, it was time for the audience to pick which girl would go to the final round. The group voted for Alouette even though some of them didn't want to. They agreed that she was good. Kisai jumped when she saw bubbles floating around. The hearts went into the hearts that was above each girl.

After another set of girls went on, it was Emma's turned. The newbie froze when she saw the audience. She looked over to see the the other two girls were fine.

"Feel the flow," she thought.

"Aller!" Nami yelled.

All three of the girls ran into their booth. When the doors closed Emma looked at her options. She didn't know what half of the things of.

"Bloom p-please help me-e with this," Emma begged.

One of Bloom's vines started to pat Emma on the head to calm her down. After a deep breath, they got to work. Emma started to use the paint while Bloom picked up some of the more wild looking flowers.

"Thirty seconds left!" Nami yelled.

"What!?" Emma freaked.

When Emma freaked some green paint feel on her dress.

"Kisai and Shauna gave me this," she said to herself.

"Saur," Bloom said.

She started to paint Emma's dress to match her. Emma nodded and kept working on Bloom. She just finished doing Bloom's nails when the time was up.

"Next is Emma!" Nami yelled.

Emma walked out with Bloom by her side. She knew that she had to walk down towards the audience, but her legs didn't let her. Bloom saw this and grabbed Emma's hand with one of her vines.

"Bulb."

Emma smiled. Her fears seemed to disappear.

"Let's go Bloom," Emma said.

The two of them walked down the catwalk. Both of them were waving at the audience. When Emma saw the others she waved harder at them. Some of the audience members wondered what happens to Emma's dress. They did like how it goes with Bloom's wild look.

Shauna and Kisai analyzed their outfits. Instead of using bright colors like eailer on Bloom, Emma used darker colors like black and purple. Emma also took the time to paint Bloom's nails black. It was uneven, but it still look good. The flowers on Bloom's was brought in a lot of attention. The wild looking flowers were made up of the color red. Emma's dress was not just pink now. It had different colors of greens, reds, and black. It all seemed to be in the form of Bloom's vines.

"I wonder why she did that to her dress," Shauna said.

"This is why I want to be able to see in there," Kisai pouted.

"Boss looks so cute!" Sedna cheered.

After the last girl walked down the catwalk, it was time to vote. The group all votes for Emma to go to the next round. After all of the vote bubbles flew into the hearts, it was announced that Emma would go to the next round.

"So tried," Emma said as she sat down on the couch in the waiting room.

"Bulbasaur," Bloom agreed.

Emma saw Alouette and Lily walking up to her. She gave them a big smile.

"Hello there," she greeted.

"What happen to your dress?" Alouette asked.

"Paint," Emma answered.

"It's paint mixed in with make up," Alouette corrected. "It's used for Pokémon only."

"I didn't kno-ow that," Emma said.

"Alouette it's your turned!" the woman from eailer announced.

"Good luck."

Alouette looked at Emma before leaving. Emma turned to the television to see what Alouette was going to do. She was on the stage with Lily and another Pokémon she didn't recognize. In each hand Alouette held two hula hoops.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Tierno asked.

"It's a Duosion," Kisai answered. "I seen some in Unova."

"Lily. Jelly. Let's go!"

Alouette threw the hula hoops in the air. Jelly then used Psychic on the hoops. Alouette and Lily ran towards the hoops. They jumped through the hoops with ease.

"Let's fly Sponge!"

Sponge used Psychic to pick up both Alouette and Lily. Lily and Sponge then used Double Team to make a copy of themselves. In mid air they started to flip through hoops like they were in a circus.

"And," Alouette started.

Sponge drop them back onto the floor. Alouette cought two of the hula hoops while Lily and Sponge cought the other. In Sponge's case he used Psychic.

"Finish!"

The crowd cheered for Alouette's performance. She showed off her and her Pokémon's physical abilities and made it enjoyable.

"It was just like a circus," Kisai commented.

"That was pretty cool," Calem said.

"Next is Boss," Eris said.

"Emma," Nix thought.

"Last is Emma," Nami said.

Emma walked onto the stage. She took a deep breath.

"Mimi. Bloom."

Mimi used Confusion on himself to get up in the air. He then used Disarming Voice to make music. Emma and Bloom then started to dance to the music. Mimi would float along side them.

"Now."

Mimi landed on Emma's head. With all of the power it could muster, Mimi used Confusion on Emma to pick her up. It looked a little awkward.

"Bloom help."

Bloom took a deep breath and used Growl on them to push them up. The audience were surprised that the move was used like that. Bloom used her vines to keep them up in the air. This was a good thing since Mimi had just ran out of energy. Emma seemed like she was about to fall, but she didn't.

"Finish!"

The audience cheered for the act. Bloom slowly lowered the two. Emma noticed that Alouette and the other girl was here when she landed.

"Now vote for who you think should win the key!" Nami yelled.

Bubbles started to feel their hearts. Klefki started to fly around the girls. After the voting was done, Klefki dropped the key in front of the girl who one.

"And your winner for the first Lumiose City is Alouette!" Nami announced.

"Great job Alouette," Emma said.

"Winning is normal for me," Alouette said.

"I can't believe she didn't win," Shaun said.

"That's to bad," Trevor said.

"Boss!" Eris yelled.

"Till we meet again," Nami said.

It was later in the day when everyone meet up. Eris and Sedna ran up to Emma and gave her a big hug. They were surprised to see that she wasn't upset that she lost.

"Boss are you ok?" Sedna asked.

"O-of course."

"Let's head back to the base," Nix said.

"W-wait!"

"What is it Emma?"

"I want to travel," she answered.

"Travel?" Nix repeated.

"With Kisai and Shauna."

Nix looked back at the two girls. Trevor and Tierno were waving goodbye. Trevor had family matters and Tierno was going to help him. Calem wanted to get back on the road, so he left.

"Why them Boss?" Eris asked.

"Because they're my friends and I want to keep doing this," Emma answered. "I-I'm not afraid anymore."

"No way Boss!" Senda yelled.

"We need you!" Eris added.

"Stay safe kid," Nix said before leaving.

"Nix!" Senda yelled.

"What are you doing?" Eris questioned.

"Back in my home region kids like her would have been on their journey by now," he said. "Why should we hold her back."

"Th-thank you!" Emma yelled.

She ran up and gave his a hug. A smile formed on Nix's face. He hugged back and gave her a kiss on the head.

"We're here whenever," he whispered.

"I'll be back," Emma said before she ran over to Kisai and Shauna.

"Nix are you sure?" Sedna asked.

Nix pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket. He unfolded to see the picture that was drawn on it. It was made out of crayons that was found in the garbage. The picture was of him and a younger Emma.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Emma are you ready to go?" Kisai asked.

"Y-yes!"

"The next city with a badge for me is in Cyllage City," Shauna said.

"Is there no badge here?" Kisai asked.

"There is but I'm friends with the gym leader so I want to wait," Shauna answered.

"Makes sense," Kisai repiled.

"Then let's head out," Shauna said.

"Follow us Emma."

"R-right!"

Nix watched as they walked away. He folded the picture and put it back into his pocket. He walked in the opposite direction which was towards their base. Sedna and Eris was right behind them.

"Don't worry we'll see her again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Off stage captures: Minun, Bunnelby, and Pancham**

The girls decided to go through the gate that leads to the fifth route. Emma was busy drawing in her book with Mimi and Bloom while Shauna and Kisai trained. The two girls were having a practice battle. Chespin was sitting down watching the clouds since he wasn't apart of the battle.

"Ready to go Shauna?"

"Always Kisai."

"Then Scatterbug start out with String Shot!"

"Dodge it Skitty!"

Scatterbug started to spit out his string. Even though she was told to dodge, Skitty ran towards the attack. She managed to tangle herself into a small ball. Shauna sighed.

"Skitty you have to dodge when I tell you to," Shauna said.

"Kitty~" Skitty purred.

"I guess that his String Shot was to shiny for her," Kisai laughed.

"Skitty," Shauna groaned.

The normal type started to roll around in the string ball. Everything that was stuck to the ground soon became apart of the ball. Shauna grabbed a pair of scissor from her bag and started to cut the string off.

"This is going to take forever," Shauna complained.

"While you're doing that I'm going to find some trainers to battle," Kisai said. "Do you wanna come with me Emma?"

"No thanks."

"Then let's go!"

Fennekin jumped onto Kisai's shoulder while Scatterbug crawled up her leg. As they walked, a floating cotton candy passed by them. Fennekin hopped off of Kisai and started chasing it.

"Fennekin come back!"

Fennekin didn't hear her trainer's cry. Fennekin chased down the Pokémon till it was in a corner. She was about take a bite out of the Pokémon till Scatterbug pull her back with a String Shot. Kisai bowed to the wild Pokémon.

"Sorry for bothering you," she apologized.

Scatterbug dragged Fennekin a good distance away from the wild Pokémon. Kisai followed them. Fennekin puffed out her checks once Scatterbug chew off the string.

"You don't have to hunt down Pokémon anymore," Kisai said. "I have food to give you."

"Kins," Fennekin mumbled.

Scatterbug shook his head. He didn't understand the fire type. Fennekin saw this and shot out a weak Ember at him. This wasn't appreciated.

"Scatterbug!"

"Fen."

"Cut it out you two," Kisai scolded.

The two Pokémon glarned at each other before turning away. Kisai was about to comment on their attitude until a familiar scent cought her attention. Fennekin and Scatterbug smelled the same thing.

"Something burning," Kisai mumbled.

The three of them ran to the source of that smell. It was to early for a for anyone to be cooking. Kisai wondered if it was the same people from last time. When they came to a clearing, Kisai was shocked to see a girl flying in the air with her Pokémon.

"Hard right guys!" she yelled.

"Talonflame!"

"Noi!"

"I recognized one of them," Kisai said to herself.

She pulled out her book and started writing down information. She knew that Talonflame was the final evolution of Fletchling. The other Pokémon, however, was a complete mystery to her. Kisai noticed that the grass under them was burned.

"I guess that what we were smelling," she commented.

"Now down!"

Kisai watched as the trainer landed with her Pokémon. The trainer took off her helmet and waved at her. She must had seen Kisai from the sky.

"Howdy," she greeted.

"How did you do that?" Kisai questioned.

"I see Kalos people don't know how to greet a person," she commented.

"Sorry," Kisai laughed. "I just never seen anything like it before."

"It's fine. I'm Rosa from the Unova region."

"Nice to meet you Rosa and these are my Pokémon Talonflame and Noivern.

"My name's Kisai and this Fennekin and Scatterbug."

"Well Kisai to answer your question I'm a Sky Trainer. I fly with my Pokémon."

"That's so cool!"

"You will be able to do the same thing once your Scatterbug evolves into Vivillon," she explained.

"So he does evole into one," Kisai said to herself.

"Yup, you two will be able to fly together when that happens."

"That sounds cool doesn't it Scatterbug? Scatterbug?"

Scatterbug was currently staring down Talonflame. He tried to make himself bigger then what he actually was. It didn't work. Talonflame simply stare down the bug type.

"You have a fighter on your hands," Rosa laughed.

Kisai watched as Scatterbug tried to imitate Talonflame. She clicked her tongue before turning to Rosa.

"Battle me."

"Huh?"

"It's obvious that Scatterbug wants to battle Talonflame," she explained.

"But there's no way that Scatterbug can win against my Talonflame. We been training for over a year now."

"Then you have nothing to fear," Kisai repiled.

"Fine then," Rosa caved.

"Let's go Scatterbug," Kisai said.

"Scatter!"

The two trainers stood on opposite sides of each other. The Pokémons that weren't battling was by their side. Talonflame took to the air, but made sure to stay near his trainer's command.

Kisai vs Rosa

"You may have the first move," Rosa said.

"Scatterbug start off with String Shot!"

"Flame Charge."

Usually Scatterbug's String Shot would either immobilize the opponent or at least limit their movements. This wasn't the the case for Talonflame. The fire that covered his body burned the string before it could cover his body.

"That's our best move," Kisai mumbled.

"There's still an attack happening!" Rosa yelled.

She was right. Talonflame slammed into Scatterbug with the flames still covering him. Scatterbug let out a painful scream. Even with the super effective attack, he still managed to stand. Kisai knew that it wouldn't last.

"That one attack did this much," Kisai thought. "We have to at least get a hit in."

"Talonflame use Quick Attack!"

"Stun Spore!"

With the speed boast from the Flame Charge, Talonflame's attack was faster then expected. Scatterbug didn't use Stun Spore at the exact moment Kisai told him to. Instead he waited to get by the attack and then use his attack.

"Are you ok Scatterbug?"

"T-ter."

Fennekin started to laugh at how much trouble Scatterbug was currently in. A glare from her trainer however shut her up. She didn't want to get on her trainer's bad side.

"I must amit I'm impressed," Rosa said. "With this paralyzing Stun Spore my Talonflame might not be able to attack sometimes. I guess that means that we will have to finish this up."

"My thoughts exactly," Kisai repiled.

"Flame Charge!"

"Tackle!"

The two Pokémon dash towards each other for their last attack. The clash ended with Scatterbug on the ground barely moving.

"That's enough Talonflame," Rosa said.

"Scatterbug!" Kisai yelled.

She and Fennekin ran over to the falling bug. When they got close enough to him, Scatterbug used Stun Spore on them. They moved out of the way before they could get hit.

"Scatterbug calm down."

"Sca-tter."

"Stop it. You're in no position to battle right now!"

"Scatter!"

A bright light covered Scatterbug's body. Once realizing what was happening, Kisai pulled out her book and started writing in it. Scatterbug was evolving. After a moment, the light disappeared and left a new Pokémon behind. This Pokémon had a stiff carapace covering its body.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Kisai asked.

"It think it's a Spewpa," Rosa answered.

"Fen?"

"Scatterbug just evolved Fennekin," Kisai explained.

"Wpa!" Spewpa yelled.

"He must really wanted to evolve," Rosa said.

Kisai started to think back to Shauna's gym battle with Voila. He couldn't keep his eyes off her Vivillon. He must want to be able to get strong like that.

"Next time let's work together," Kisai said as she picked him up.

"Spew!"

"Even after evolving I know that you're still to weak to battle anymore."

Spewpa looked down at the ground. It was true. He had to many injuries from before he evolved.

"We amit defeat."

"I must say that was a interesting battle we had," she repiled.

"Yeah," Kisai agreed. "Next time we won't lose though."

"We'll see about that," Rosa laughed, "but next time is gonna be on my home turf."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"Till then," Rosa said before jumping into the air. "Let's fly guys!"

"Talon!"

"Noi!"

Kisai watched as she flew away. She started to hear her friends coming. She turned around to Shauna, with Chespin a now stringless Skitty, and Emma, with Mimi and Bloom beside her.

"There you are," Shauna said. "Where have you been?"

"You know places," Kisai laughed.

"Is tha-at Scatterbug?" Emma asked as she pointed at Spewpa.

"Not anymore."

"I can't believe he evolved," Shauna laughed as she patted his head. "You bug types really grow up fast."

"Spew."

"He's kinda banged up though," Shauna commented.

"Yeah, we just had a tough battle."

"Well, I have some potions that can heal him."

"Thanks Shauna."

"I wish tha-at I could have seen him evole," Emma said.

"Don't worry about that Emma because we're gonna train hard so that he can evole again," Kisai said.

"Well let's keep going," Shauna said after she healed Spewpa.

"On to the next town!" Kisai yelled.

"Ready Mimi? Bloom?"

Both Mimi and Bloom nodded his head yes. Fennekin jumped on Kisai's shoulder while Spewpa stayed in Kisai's arms. Skitty rubbed her face against Shauna's leg while Chespin waved at the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Camphrier Town is next," Shauna announced.

"Then let's go!" Kisai yelled.

"Ok!" Emma yelled.

"You gotta stop being around Kisai so much," Shauna groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

(Part 1 side 1)

On their way to Camphrier Town, the girls ran into Tierno who was talking to a little girl. The little girl seemed to be lost with a scratch on her knee.

"Hey! Tierno!" Shauna yelled.

"Oh, hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Kisai asked.

"This little girl lost her Floette," he answered.

"First off let me clean up that scratch of yours," Shauna said.

She got down on one knee and looked through her bag for medical supplies. She pulled out a bandage, rubbing alcohol, and a cotton ball from the bag. She a little bit of the alcohol on the cotton ball and placed it on the girl's injury.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. I should of warned you."

The little girl nodded her head. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and watched as Shauna place a bandage on her knee. The little girl giggled when she saw the Staryu print of the bandage.

"Now a little kiss to make all of the hurt go away," Shauna said as she kissed the girls knee.

"Thank you."

"Now honey do you know where your Floette might have gone?" Shauna asked.

"The wind blew away her flower and then she went after it. She could be anywhere," the girl cried.

"Trevor already went to go search for Floette," Tierno said.

"We should help out," Kisai said.

"Yeah, Kisai you come with me and Emma you stay here."

"I can call Trevor on the Holo Caster," Tierno said.

"Ok then. Let's go Kisai."

"After you captain."

As Shauna and Kisai ran off deeper into the forest, Tierno pulled out his Holo Caster. After a quick search into his speed dial, Tierno hit the call button. Trevor's face soon appeared in hologram form.

"Do you need something Tierno?" Trevor asked.

"I called to tell you that Kisai and Shauna are on their way to help you out."

"That's great! I'll talk to you later."

"Ok see you."

Tierno ended the call and looked back towards the girl and Emma. The little girl was currently poking Mimi's belly.

"Cute."

"So what's your name?" Emma asked.

"Blanche. What's your name?"

"Emma."

"I think I seen you somewhere before."

"You have?"

"You probably seen Emma on TV when she performed in the TriPokalon at Lumiose City," Tierno said.

"Are you a performer?" Blanche asked.

"Yes," Emma answered.

"Wow! My big sister is a performer too."

"Your big sister?" Emma repeated.

"Who is your sister?" Tierno asked.

"Alo."

"Alo?" they repeated.

"Yup! She said that I can start my journey on my next birthday."

"That's great Blanche," Tierno said. "I got an idea! Emma!"

"Y-yes!"

"Have a battle with me."

"Battle?"

"It will my the time go by fast."

"O-ok."

Tierno and Emma stood on either side of each other. Blanche and Mimi stood to the side. Mimi tried to wiggle himself out of Blanche's grasp. When he figured out that he wasn't going to get free, he frowned.

"This is going to be fun Mimi," Blanche giggled.

"Esp..."

"Ready Emma?"

"Yes."

Emma vs Tierno

"Let's dance Corphish!"

"Please help me out Bloom!"

"Whoa! Have you seen such cute Pokémon before Mimi?"

Mimi looked up at Blanche. He blinked before using his psychic abilities to hit her with a pebble.

"Ow."

"You can go first Emma."

"Bloom use Vine Whip!"

"Catch it Corphish!"

Bloom summoned her vines from her bulb. Corphish grasp the vine with ease. Bloom tried to pull herself out of his grasp, but Corphish wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Double turn."

"What's a double turn?" Blanche asked.

Corphish started to spin in two full circles. At the end of the second spin, Corphish threw Bloom off to the side. The fall didn't hurt her so much, but she was surprised at the tactic that was used against her.

"That was pretty cool Tierno," Emma said.

"Me and my dance are aiming to be the best dancers one day, so we're always dancing."

"That's not gonna stop us. Bloom use Tackle!"

"Take it full on Corphish and send some back!"

Bloom collided with Corphish pushing the water type back some. Keeping up with the rhythm of the battle, Corphish used his pincers to grab Bloom's leg.

"Bulba!" Bloom cried.

"Nice Vice Grip!" Tierno cheered.

"Hang in there Bloom!"

"Let's end this Corphish! Now use-"

Boom!

Everyone looked off to the side to see a large dust cloud coming from where the others were at.

"What was that?" Blanche asked.

"T-tierno?"

"Let's go."

Tierno should have felt scared for his since what had happened last time when they spilt up, but he wasn't. He was usually right about things when it comes to this. The big question now was what caused the explosion.


End file.
